Myojo Asylum
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Some of them were in the past her guinea pigs. Now they were all her guinea pigs.
1. Introduction

**Hi everyone! This is a new multiple story, a AU. This is only the introduction.**

* * *

><p>They all seemed to be a bunch of regular teenager, all trapped into the same place. They didn't know where they are and why they were here. They were five girls. The group was now into a big room, sat on a chair that were formed a circle. Some of them were scared, others worried, or even angry. A young girl, with red-pinkish hair decided to break the silence and talk to the group. She was wearing a school uniform.<p>

"Huh…hi, everyone! My name is Ichinose Haru, and…well, probably like you, I don't know why I'm here, but I think that we should introduce ourselves, you know…it could help us to understand why we are here"

Some of the other girls didn't seem to be ready to talk, too confused to find something to say. Only a blonde girl, really short, who was also wearing a school uniform, rose up, a grin on her face.

"Great idea! I'm Hashiri Nio, I'm a regular student, nice to meet you all!"

This girl seemed to be a little bit too much excited, even if she was in this strange situation. Some girls found her behavior suspicious. A pink haired girl, who was wearing revealing clothes, with high-heeled boots, began to speak.

"I'm Inukai Isuke, and you better tell me who's responsible of this bad joke"

Isuke was smiling, but she was deadly serious and quite furious.

"Please, Inukai-san, no need to be angry" said Haru. "I'm pretty sure that no one in this room is responsible of…"

"Haru-chan is right" said Nio. "No one in this room is responsible of this!"

Definitely, this blonde girl was pretty suspicious. Suddenly, a blue haired girl, who was wearing a blue sukajan with dragon motifs on it, rose up. Her gaze was cold and her face emotionless.

"I'm Azuma Tokaku, you're not allowed to call me by my first name"

All the girls, excepted Haru, were surprise by her family name. Azuma was the name of an assassin clan. The only girl who didn't introduce herself was a silver haired girl, tied into a pony tail. She was wearing a red dress and had a scar on her face. She was looking on the floor, too shy to look the other girls. Haru rose up and approached from her, trying to reassure her.

"Don't be shy, we won't hurt you" said Haru, with a friendly smile and a soft voice. "What's your name?"

The silver haired girl hesitated, but Haru's gentle smile help her to de-stress a little bit.

"I-I'm Banba…Mahiru…" she said, stammering.

"Well, now that we all know each other, we should try to figure it out why we are here and how to get out from here…" said Tokaku.

Suddenly, a man, dressed like a male nurse, entered into the room. He was tall and had black hair. He seemed to be a friendly man.

"Hi, everyone! I see that you're all awake. I'm Mizorogi Ataru, I'll be in charge of you for now" he said, smiling.

Is he the one who kidnapped them? He didn't look like a bad guy. He must have a good reason to be here.

"Excuse me sir, but where are we?" asked politely Haru.

"You don't remember? You're at Myojo Asylum" answered Ataru.

All the girls remained quiet. What they were doing into an asylum?

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't what it's look like, the story won't be about crazy girls, yes they are into an asylum, but for another reason. They'll probably have yuri, and all pairings should be there. They other characters will be introduced into chapter 1 (in the same order as the manga). <strong>

**ps: You should probably already know, but english isn't my first language, so it's possible that I made few mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 1

"Wait for me, Tokaku!" said Haru, who was trying to catch up the blue haired girl.

Tokaku turned herself, seriously gazing Haru.

"You can't call me like that"

Both girls entered into a room, the room #1. It was a bedroom for two people. There were two beds, a desk, a bathroom, a closet, a lamp, and the window looked like a prison's window.

"Huh? So, how Haru is supposed to call you?"

"Azuma-san"

"What about Tokaku…san?!" said Haru, with hesitation.

If anyone else proposed to her to call her Tokaku-san, the blue haired girl would have refused immediately. But there were something with this red-pinkish haired girl, something special, something that made her want to be more sympathetic toward Haru. Tokaku never felt this before, so she couldn't know what this feeling is.

"Do what you want, I don't care" answered Tokaku, trying to act cold.

Haru suddenly jumped on one of the bed.

"Haru take this one…if you don't mind"

What was wrong with this girl? They were trapped into an asylum, without exactly knowing why, but this girl didn't seem to be scare at all. The nurse male, Mizorogi, gave them the room #1. Tokaku didn't choose her roommate, but somehow, she preferred that it was Haru than one of the other girls. Tokaku found Nio too much annoying, Isuke sound like a bitch, and Mahiru, well…Tokaku could smell something darker with this girl.

"Really, I don't care…" began to say Tokaku.

The blue haired girl suddenly noticed something on Haru's thigh. It was hiding by her skirt, but in her position, Tokaku could clearly see it. Without thinking about what she's going to do, Tokaku approached from the red-pinkish haired girl and suddenly touch slightly her thigh, sliding her hand under Haru's skirt. Haru blenched from surprised and blushed a little.

"Tokaku-san, what are you doing!?"

"That scar, it seems like a mark by a knife. Show me more" said Tokaku, grabbing Haru's skirt.

"What? No! Please, stop, Haru doesn't want to show you something like that…"

Strangely, the blue haired girl stopped. Usually, she won't stop because someone asked her to, but when Haru said to stop, Tokaku couldn't disobey. Tokaku noticed a valise beside one of the bed. It was hers. She opened it, to discover some of her clothes, including her school uniform. But Tokaku largely preferred to wear her sukajan.

* * *

><p>"Who are you and what are you doing into Isuke's room?" asked the pink haired girl with her usual fake smile.<p>

A girl around her age was squatting, searching into a bag. She turned herself when she heard Isuke. She had a pocky in her mouth a showed a friendly smile.

"Hey, dude! I supposed that you're my roommate. I'm Sagae Haruki, nice to meet you"

It took only two second for Isuke to dislike this girl's attitude. Haruki was wearing a uniform, a blue collar worker's uniform. The pink haired girl couldn't deny that she had a thing for blue collar worker, but usually for men. It was the first time that she saw a female blue collar worker. That could work too, if she wasn't so carefree.

"I'm not 'dude', my name is Inukai Isuke"

"Well, Inukai Isuke, do you have remover? I was in a rush when I came here, I forgot mine"

"What should Isuke do, you're pissing me off…just call me Isuke-sama" she said with a sadistic smile.

"Isuke-sama, please, lend me your remover"

"Too bad for you, Isuke used fake nails"

She showed one of her hands to Haruki. The redhead girl suddenly rose up.

"I want to see them closer" said Haruki, grabbing Isuke's arm to see her nails closely.

If she was another person, Isuke would kill Haruki. How dare she, touching her like that? And why she didn't stop this redhead girl? Haruki began to touch slightly Isuke's hand.

"There are really pretty. Your hand is also really pretty"

"What are you, a hand fetishist?" asked Isuke.

"Maybe" said Haruki with a smile, before kissing Isuke's hand.

That was too much for the pink haired girl. Using her other hand, she punched Haruki on her head. The redhead fell on the floor, a little bit shaken.

"Sorry, it was a joke, Isuke-sama. Ah, you don't mind if I change of clothes? I was at my job when those strange men bring me here, I didn't have time to change, only to take my bag. This is why I forgot my remover"

"Go take a shower first, you're covered of sweat"

"Yes, I should do that. Sorry for the bother"

Haruki headed to the bathroom, while Isuke sat on one of the bed, a little bit frustrated before of the redhead girl.

"Well, at least she calls me Isuke-sama" she thought.

* * *

><p>She tried few corridors before giving up. She was definitely lost. What was her idea in the first place to come to this asylum? Came here voluntarily was probably the worst and most stupid idea ever. But she had her reasons, and she won't hesitate to do everything she could to succeed.<p>

"Hey, are you lost?"

The girl stopped walking and turned around. It was a tall and handsome woman who just called her. She had short and red hair and looked like a prince.

"What such a young girl is doing into an asylum? Don't tell me that you're here for…you know…" asked the prince woman.

"What other reason would I have to be here if it wasn't for this" said the younger girl, a little bit cold.

Even if she tried to act distant toward her, the prince woman didn't seem to be offended. She was smiling kindly to the little one.

"If you're lost, I can help you. What's your room's number?"

The younger girl hesitated a little, but the other girl didn't seem to be dangerous.

"Room #4" she said, showing a piece of paper with the number four on it.

"Really? What a coincidence! This is also my room. But in my case, it's writing with roman numbers" she said, showing to the little one a piece of paper with IV on it.

Without waiting for her answer, the prince woman grabbed the little one hand and began to walk.

"By the way, I'm Namatame Chitaru"

"Kirigaya Hitsugi. Nice to meet you, Namatame-san"

* * *

><p>All the girls were once again reunite into the room they had met. In addition, Haruki, Chitaru and Hitsugi was here, and also five new girls. A cheerful girl with purple hair named Takechi Otoya, a girl with a nerdy look and fluffy hair named Kenmochi Shiena, a bookish girl with black hair tied into pigtails named Kaminaga Kouko and a girl who looked young, but somehow, seemed to be much older than she looked, named Shuto Suzu. The last one was a ladylike girl named Hanabusa Sumireko. Nio was in the room's center, a mischievous grin on her face.<p>

"Hi everyone! Unlike what you're probably thinking, you aren't crazy, this isn't the reason why you are into this asylum. Well, some of you might be a little bit crazy, but not all of you" began to say Nio.

"Then, why are we here? What about our parents? They'll be worried…" said Shiena.

"Your parents know where you are, but they think that you have some mental problems and need to be cured" answered Nio. "Myojo is a powerful organisation, it was easy for us to fool them"

Suddenly, Tokaku, quite angry, headed to Nio and grabbed the blonde girl by her collar and raised her fist.

"I knew it, you're one of them, you are responsible of what happened to us, you kidnapped us!" shouted the blue haired girl.

"Hey oh, call down! None of you was kidnapped, because you all already belong to Myojo, you are the property of this organisation" explained Nio.

Some of the girls were shocked by this revelation, some were angry to be compared to property, and others remained calm, like they already knew that. Tokaku couldn't bare it, she didn't like what Nio as told them. Only listening to her own rage, Tokaku let out a lightning from her hand. The blue haired girl realised too late that she showed something that she shouldn't. The group wasn't scared by her ability, they were only a little bit surprised, but it seemed to be normal for them.

"Hey, Azuma-san, can you put me back on the floor please? If you want me to explained exactly why you're here, you should avoid electrocuting me"


	3. Chapter 2

Everybody remained quiet, while Tokaku went back to her chair. Nio stay in the room's center, adjusting her bow. The blue haired girl was expecting some scream from terror, or others human normal reaction, but no one into the room seemed to be scared, just a little bit surprised. Some of them even seemed relieved.

"Well, now that you all saw what Azuma-san in able to do, I suppose that everyone understand why you're here" said Nio.

"You mean that…I thought that I was the only one here to have a special ability" said Shiena.

"Yup! You all have a particular power, you aren't normal humans. In fact, you can barely be considered as a human being, you're all lowlifes, and you're all belong to Myojo…even me" added Nio.

Myojo, the blonde girl talked a lot about this organisation, and everybody into the room are familiar with it.

"I almost died on day, and I was brought to a hospital, the Myojo Hospital. I didn't have any power before, I always suspect this hospital to be responsible of my despicable power that I'm stuck with. This is your entire fault, I won't forgive you, I'll…" began to say Kouko, furious.

She rose up, ready to attack Nio, but Suzu stopped her.

"No need to be violent, in our situation we should stay calm and wait. And we don't know what kind of power Hashiri-san has" said the older girl.

Grudgingly, Kouko sat back. The black haired girl hated her power, it was because of this if she accidentally killed the person she loved the most.

"What's your point from bringing a bunch of people with superpower?" asked Haruki.

"This Myojo is probably responsible of our powers, they tried to hide their illegal experience by locking us here" said Isuke.

"So…they wanted to erase the proofs...they'll kill us!" began to panic Banba.

"Everyone, calm down! Myojo don't have the intension to kill you, so don't panic" said Nio. "They only want to do a last experiment with you, you'll be inform timely"

"Last experiment you said? So they really are responsible of our powers?" asked Banba, while her personality seemed to have suddenly changed. "This is why they captured us?"

"First, not all of you were forced to come here, some of you came here willingly. Secondly, Myojo aren't responsible of all of your powers, some of you already have one before, but they also belong to Myojo anyway and these people know why" began to say Nio. "Oh and by the way, the male nurse, Mizorogi Ataru, is a perfectly normal human who didn't know anything about this, he thinks that it's a normal asylum, so if you show your power in front of him, you'll be severely punished. Now you can go back to your room, I finished saying everything that you're allowed to know for the moment"

* * *

><p>"It seems like we'll be partner" said Suzu, while she entered into the room #3.<p>

Kouko was sat on her bed, barely paying attention to her new roommate. But she couldn't ignore Suzu's presence when the older girl approached from her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" asked Suzu.

The black haired girl was a little bit surprised of Suzu's concern for her. They barely know each other, it wasn't how a stranger was supposed to act.

"Do you talk about what happen with Hashiri?"

"I talk about your reaction toward her, when you understand that Myojo was responsible of your power"

Kouko remained silent. She didn't want to talk about this with a girl that she barely knew.

"Is something bad happened to you because of your power?" asked Suzu, insistent.

"Mind your own business, Shuto!" shouted Kouko, annoyed.

Even if the black haired girl acted coldly toward her, Suzu didn't give up. The older girl sat beside Kouko, still trying to know a little bit much about the other girl.

"I don't know what happened to you, and I'm not sure if I could understand, but as you know, I also had a power, and believe me, I feel like it was a curse. Unlike you, I was born with this power, but if I had to choose, I would like to be a normal human being" confessed Suzu.

"This means that you have chosen to be here. Then, why Hashiri said that you belong to Myojo if it wasn't them who gave you your power?"

"Long story, I thought that Myojo could heal me from my power, this is why I accepted to be their property. But it seems like this isn't their priority" answered Suzu.

"Your power is such a nuisance to you?" asked Kouko.

The black haired girl noticed the strange way that Suzu was talking. The only people that were talking that way were old people. Even her name sounds like an old lady.

"Yes, it is. This is why maybe I could understand what you feel, Kouko-chan"

Usually, Kouko wouldn't accept that someone called her like this, but this time it didn't bother her.

"I hate my power because…" began to say the black haired girl.

But Kouko couldn't continue. To remember what happened because she couldn't control her power was too painful. She tried to talk, but no sound could come out. Only tears came from her eyes. Realising that she went too far, Suzu gently wiped Kouko's tears.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't force you to talk about something that you don't want to talk" apologised Suzu.

Feeling some comfort with the older girl, Kouko allowed herself to hug Suzu. Feeling a little bit guilty about what just happened, Suzu also took the black haired girl into her arms, wanting to comfort the younger girl.

* * *

><p>Even if it was the night, Shiena wasn't asleep. She was sat on her bed's corner, reading a book. She was still stuck into this asylum for few days now. Even if she knew why they are here, the brunette didn't know about this experimentation that Myojo forced them to do. Shiena didn't choose to come here. Like Kouko, she also developed power after she went to Myojo Hospital because of a serious injury. For the moment, they acted like they were teenagers with mental problem, to fool the male nurse. He was a kind man, Shiena felt kind of bad for him to be involved into this situation without even knowing what was going on. But the worst for Shiena was to be the roommate of Takechi Otoya.<p>

Her despicable roommate was already asleep. Shiena had enough experience with bullies to know that Otoya was one of them. Since they were roommates, Otoya acted like a bully toward the brunette. First, she broke her glasses (she said that it was an accident, but Shiena isn't stupid), the brunette was lucky that she had some spares. She also occasionally sexually harassed Shiena and she even menaced her (Otoya also said something about "scissoring her" but Shiena wasn't sure if it was a menace or a sexual reference). What was Myojo's idea to put her into the same room as a bully? Should they know her experience with bullying?

Shiena threw her book away and approached from Otoya. When she slept, the bully seemed so innocent, it was hard to believe that she was such a hateful person. The brunette needed to know more about the person she was stuck with, to know if she was in more danger that she expected. She put her hand on Otoya's forehead and concentrated. The bully was dreaming, Shiena could see. It was horrible. All the brunette could see into Otoya's mind was violence. Torture, rape, abuse, torment and killing, it was what was composing in majority her mind. But there also had something else, but Shiena didn't have the time to see it because Otoya suddenly woke up. Instinctively, Otoya threw a strange substance on the brunette. Shiena narrowly dodged, while the bully noticed her presence.

"Oh, it's only you, Shiena-chan, don't scare me like that!"

The brunette hated the fact that Otoya called her like that, it was too familiar. She hated to be call so sweetly by someone she despised.

"Sorry if I woke you up, Takechi"

"What's up, Shiena-chan? You did a nightmare maybe? Did you wet your bed? Well, if you're scared, you can sleep in my bed, I don't mind" said Otoya, falsely nice.

Dammit, the brunette hated her so much.

"I'm fine, I'll go back to sleep" said Shiena, even if she wasn't even sleeping in the first place.

Otoya went back to sleep rapidly, while the brunette went back to her own bed. She was still confused about what she saw into the bully's head, especially the part that she hadn't enough time to see clearly. Suddenly, Shiena noticed a white substance on the wall, probably the thing Otoya's threw. The brunette approached from it to examine it.

"It looks like…a spider web"


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late! But I'll probably update rarely for this story, sorry again. **

* * *

><p>Nothing particular happened since they were locked into Myojo Asylum. It's been three weeks now and they still didn't know the purpose of the experimentation they are supposed to undergo. Some of the girls tried to interrogate Nio, but the blonde was crafty. She was always near to Mizorogi, she was protected from a possible attack. Tired to wait for this supposed experimentation, the girls began to slowly get along with each other. The condition into the asylum wasn't bad at all. Three meal per day, a comfy bed, a tone of interesting activities and no one who tried to kill them because of their powers. They began to make friends with the other lodgers, the male nurse, and some of them even began to flirt.<p>

But it was time for these peaceful days to end, and it would be tonight. Suzu and Kouko were coming back from the public bath, heading to their room.

"It is late, why you have to take so long to get out from the bath?" asked the black haired girl.

Suzu looked at her roommate like she was talking an unknown language.

"I'm not sure to understand what you said, Kouko-chan. There have nothing in this world that is more enjoyable than a bath, so why should I have to get out quickly? That is absolutely nonsense!"

"Oh, I forgot about your bath fetishism" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, the bath today was particular pleasant, we were the only one, sounds like we took a bath together" said Suzu. "How intimidate we were!"

Kouko couldn't stop herself from blushing when she heard her roommate insinuation about their supposed relationship.

"D-don't said something so confusing, this is…pervert!" shouted the black haired girl.

The older girl suddenly stopping to walk, a serious expression on her face.

"Could I know exactly what was pervert with what I said, Kouko-chan?"

"Well…we're both girls, if that answers your question" she answered, embarrassed.

They were almost arrived to their room.

"You're still really young, Kouko-chan" simply said Suzu.

"Huh? Aren't we of the same age? I even thought that I was a little bit older than you…"

The black haired girl was now in front of the room's door and put her hand on the handle while suddenly, she thought about something that could concern Suzu.

"Shuto, don't tell me that you're…" began to say Kouko, before suddenly stop talking.

The older girl approached from her roommate, worried about the reason of her sudden silence.

"Kouko-chan, what happen?"

"The door…it is locked!"

* * *

><p>"You're pretty useless, don't you?" said Isuke with her usual fake smile.<p>

Haruki was motionless in front of the room's door, her two hands on the handle, a confused expression on her face. She turned her head to gaze her roommate, a friendly smile on her face but also with some kind of provocation.

"Then, why don't you try to open the door, Isuke-sama?"

The pink haired girl didn't answer, frustrated by Haruki's innocent provocation. If her roommate couldn't open the door, then there have a great chance that Isuke couldn't either. She didn't want to admit it in front of the redhead girl.

"Anyway, don't you have a key" asked the pink haired girl.

"How could I have a key? I didn't even know this door could be locked in the first place!"

Haruki recoiled a little bit from the room's door, clenched her right fist.

"Isuke-sama, I'll try something to force the door, but I'll not be without damage. Sorry if it bothers you"

"Go ahead, Isuke doesn't care, I'm too tired to care about how we manage to enter into our room"

The redhead girl took a deep breath, before raising her fist. She took a good momentum and gathered all her force into her right arm, before punching with all her might on the room's door. The punch was subhuman, usually it would be enough powerful to destroy the door. A great sound resounded into the entire corridor. Haruki looked at the door, shocked. It was perfectly intact.

"Idiot" whispered Isuke. "What was that?"

"I don't understand, how is that possible? I hit with all my strength…"

"Hey, what is this hullabaloo?" asked a voice coming from the room beside Isuke and Haruki's room, the room #4.

Alerted by the noise caused by Haruki's hit, Chitaru tried to go see what was happening into the corridor, but she discovered that she was locked into her own room.

"What happen? The door is locked, I can't leave my room" complained the red haired girl, more upset than worried.

"Namatame-san? Your room is also locked?" asked Haruki.

"Sagae, is that you? Yes, we're locked, what about you?"

"Isuke-sama and I aren't locked into our room, but we can't enter either"

Suddenly, the television into Chitaru and Hitsugi's room turned on. Chitaru, too busy to try to open the door, didn't see it. The shorter girl was in front of the television, shocked by what she was seeing.

"Chitaru-san, the television!" shouted Hitsugi. "It's Shuto-san and Kaminaga-san, they also seem to be locked out of their room…"

"Who let the television turn on?" asked a voice coming from the room #6. "Hey, Hanabusa-san, wake up! Did you forget to turn off the TV?"

The room #6's residents, Sumireko and Banba, didn't seem to notice that their door was also locked.

"I don't see those two here" said Haruki.

"If I remember well, Shuto and Kaminaga are in room #3, so they're probably into the other corridor, with the odd rooms" suggested Chitaru.

A strange voice began to talk, seeming to come from a monitor.

"Hi, Myojo Asylum's patients! Sorry for the inconvenience, but we had to lock all your rooms. The non-participants are now locked into their room, so they couldn't bother the game. The two teams who took the most time to return to their rooms, Team #2, Inukai Isuke-san and Sagae Haruki-san, and Team #3, Shuto Suzu-san and Kaminaga Kouko-san, missed the curfew. So, they'll be the first participants!"

They all know to whom this voice belonged and no one was shocked by this, it was pretty obvious.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Haruki, trying to find the monitor.

"Remember the paper that was given to you the first day you arrived? The one with your room's number?" continued to say Nio through the monitor" The way your number was writing will be really important to determine your role for this game"

Every girls, not only the four participants, tried to remember how their number was written.

"Mine was in roman numeral, if I remember well" thought the redhead girl.

"What is it for? What is this stupid game that this blonde dork tries to for us to participate?" said Isuke, frustrated.

"In every pair" continued the blonde girl, "one of you has a Roman numeral and the other one an Arabic numeral. This is simple, the Roman one will be the guardian and the Arabic one will be the target. The goal is to capture the target of the other team and to bring her into the gymnasium. Your role was chosen because of your power. The one with the power who is the most appropriate for fighting has the Roman number"

"So, if Isuke understand, you want us to capture the one who had the Arabic numeral? How foolish, why we should do this, and how we're supposed to know who the target is?" complained the pink haired girl.

"I give you a clue. In your case, in each team, the target is the smaller one" said Nio. "Don't worry about Mizorogi-sensei, I gave him a powerful medicine, he won't woke up, even if you make a lot of noise. And even if he wakes up, he's also locked into his room. Oh and believe me, you don't want to be the losers. Good luck to the two teams!"

They heard a click, showing that the monitor was now turned off.

"Who's the smaller between Kaminaga-san and Shuto-san?" asked Haruki.

"Why should Isuke know such a thing?"

Suddenly, the redhead girl grabbed both of her roommate's hands, gazing her.

"Don't worry, Isuke-sama. Since I'm the guardian one, I'll protect you at any cost!"

The pink haired girl blushed a little, before showing to her partner a smile which gave goosebumps.

"You idiot, Isuke doesn't need to be protected!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, Team #2 (Isuke &amp; Haruki) VS Team #3 (Suzu &amp; Kouko).<strong>

**What would be the losers' fate?**


End file.
